The purpose of this project is to study the efficacy of intra-operative radiation therapy combined with radical surgery in curing patients with adenocarcinoma of the pancreas. Patients are being treated who have disease which has not spread beyond the regional lymph nodes of the pancreas and who are thought to have a tumor which is grossly completely resectable. Patients are then randomized to receive surgery followed by conventional post-operative radiation therapy vs. surgery and radiation therapy delivered during the surgical procedure. With intra-operative therapy, we hope to be able to localize the area which is at risk for tumor involvement, and to irradiate the volume at risk while delivering minimal irradiation to the normal intra-abdominal and retroperitoneal tissues. By delivering high doses of radiation therapy by the intra-operative technique, we hope to improve the local control and thus to increase the cure rate. We will also be able to evaluate the toxicity of intra-operative radiation therapy when combined with radical surgery. To date, six patients have been treated on study and the toxicity of the intra-operative radiation therapy appears to be minimal.